Destiny is to fate, what Yin is to Yang
by MonkD.drgn
Summary: some times things don't work out, and certain people have to deal with it. Here two boys will defy this expectation, and change things. Within we will be going on a unique adventure, were time itself may be broken, and the future, uncertain...
1. The Prolouge that is more than it seems

I don't own avatar, shitty Nickelodeon does. And james Cameron's recap of Pocahontas doesn't deserve to bair the name.

Anyway, this is a idea I had that kinda just came to me, as all my ideas do. - This one has to do with Azulon, cause there aren't enough story's about him, though the story is actually about Zuko. There will be however a fair Amount of Azulon, in this Prolouge. Any-way, this story begins ... Now!

* * *

><p>The Fire-nation royal palace, Fire lord's chambers. 91 years into Sozin's war ( As it would be known for a majority of it's run. ) ...<p>

Azulon could not say that he had been this uneasy in a very long time. Not since he had taken an active part in the war, or lost his beloved wife, IIah. What was most unsettling to him was that it had to do with his family. Some might tell you that the aging Fire-lord did not care about his family, let alone the nation that he ruled. This was untrue however, and in this particular situation his youngest grandson, Zuko, was dying. The worst part was that it had nothing to do with disease, or injury. It was due to a severe poison, inflicted by a deadly Hawk-Viper, (Imagine a snake with feathers and wings.) Which had been the weapon of choose used by a small group of earth kingdom assassins trying to kill his eldest son & grandson, Lu-ten, but Zuko had thrown himself in the way of his cousin. This had given them the chance to catch the animal, and its handlers.

Unfortunately as the Hawk-viper is native to the south eastern region of the earth kingdom, there fore the anti-venom for the poison would take to long to get to the fire nation. This put Azulon in a difficult position as he was in charge and there for his grandsons life was in his hands. He had few options in this situation, except maybe one. It was dangerous, but it was the only thing he could do.

He moved to the left side of his chamber where the wall was mostly bare except a few paintings of the most recent royal family's. He moved over to one of a much younger him, his wife, and their two son's. He then moved it aside and Fire Bent into a small hole which revealed a door about four feet wide & 7 feet high. Azulon slowly walked down the passage as the door closed behind him. While it wasn't the only secret passage or chamber in the palace, it was the newest. It been commissioned by his father before Roku's death as a place where Sozin could meditate in peace.

Azulon was now the only one who knew it existed, except one. The passages length was about 200 feet. At his current brisk pace the Fire-lord would reach his destination in 20 minutes. While he knew it would save his grandsons life, he also knew it could be costly.

He had finally reached the chamber. It was not very wide, only 30 by 15 feet. While the room was not particularly wide it was quite tall, nearly 70 feet. In the center of the room was a small low table with 12 candles. In front of the candles were 3 statues.

On his left was a golden statue of a Phoenix with rubies incrusted here and there to add more color. Obsidian was was also interwoven in the design. The only great oddity was the sapphires for eyes. The statue itself had the wings outstretched with its head sticking straight up, it's beak open as if to speak. On the right was a Dragon. Oddly it's color was not a traditional fire nation red or even blue, but a rich green. While it appeared to be made of silver, it was covered in a intermingling of emeralds & jade. It was also unlike most dragons was not serpent like. It instead had a round middle body and was in a position like a hound standing at attention. It also had wings which were bat like, being made of jade & obsidian. It's tail wad rapped around it's front legs. It's eyes were also unique as they were made of Yellow Sea glass. The only other notable thing about it was the smirk that the creature appeared to wear. In the center was an oddest of them all.

It appeared to a Monkey with a body made entirely of obsidian. While it's body was black, it had white fur made out of Quartz Crystal. It had ornate gold armor with jade paderns laid over. It was sitting crossed legs, with it's tail in it's lap, and a gold staff against it's shoulder.

One would think little of the oddly decorated statues, but Azulon knew better. He knew what the they were capable of.

Preparing for what was needed he lit the candles. He then sat down and did the one thing a person would not expect a Fire-lord to, bow with his head to the ground, he was also praying in a strange language. Soon the candles began to produce extremely potent green & yellow smoke. This all went on for about 20 minutes until the smoke began to recede, and from it came a figure in a dark robe. Little of this figure was visible accept his mouth filled with slightly crooked teeth and the apparently haired covered knuckles. The only other notable thing about him the wax-wood staff he was using as a walking stick.

As Azulon got to his feet he could tell that the figure was not happy about being taken & brought here. This was confirmed when the figure finally spoke.

" Azulon you simpering twit! Why have you summoned me here? WELL! Speak up old man. What is it? "

Azulon knew he had to choose his words very carefully.

" My youngest grandson is dying, I ask that you save his life. "

Though he sounded dignified, there was a note of begging in his voice. The cloaked figure however did not look pleased.

" You Blind, Arrogant, Self IMPORTANT FOOL! You think yourself so great as to ask this of me? "

Azulon did not show any emotion as he replied " No I do not, but the boy is only in the early stage of his life. He doesn't deserve to die. "

While the figure still did not look pleased, his hidden scowl softened.

" I would ask if you know what this will cost, but I doubt if you are so ignorant. Especially after what happened when your wife died, but be warned, I cannot promise anything. "

Azulon finally raised his head and said " I know, but please try. "

" Very well, lead the way. "

He then made a gesture with his hand as Azulon got up and began to walk. Once they got to the door Azulon stepped on a rectangular panel in the floor that opened the passage. Once that was done they exited the Fire-lord's chambers and made their way for the chambers of the fourth Prince. It took them about 35 minutes with the size of the palace and the distance. Once they arrived at the door to the boy's chambers They paused.

As the Fire-lord he didn't have to knock or ask to enter. Therefore his entrance simplely involved pushing the door open and bursting in. This entrance appeared to startle the rest of his family. As he observed them all individually, each had a different expression. The one with clearest look of agony was Ursa, evidently a mother on the verge of grieving. The only other person with an obvious set of emotions was Lu-ten. Clearly the 2nd in line for the throne felt sadness and a great deal of guilt as he felt responsible as one of the main targets Of the assassination attemp. Iroh's expression was stern, but clear showing that until Zuko was truly lost he would not break. Azula was more complex in that she clearly didn't just want to hide her fear from others, but from herself. Ozai was the only one who looked angry. It was clear to Azulon however that he wasn't just angry with the assasins, but with himself for fealing this way.

Azulon had known for a long time that his youngest was trying to strip himself of all attachments for awhile now. It seemed to start around the time his mother died. And while to the rest of the world it appeared it was succeeding, Azulon knew better. He knew it was only a ruse that fooled everyone, including Ozai himself.

While Azulon had taken a second to analyze his family, his family had taken notice of their patriarch and his guest. Wasting no time Azulon got straight to the point.

" Before you ask no I did not call to have the anti-venom shipped here, as it would not have arrived on time. " at this Ursa seemed ready to beg and protest, but Azulon stopped her. " However, in wake of this I have called on an old friend who may be able to do something. "

At this most of those present looked hopeful, though Azula tried to look indifferent and Iroh looked weary. Ozai on the other hand looked outright distrustful and was not araid of expressing this.

" You are a fool old man, trusting someone with little credentials with a task this important! To secure the life of my son, your grandson! In the hands of this whelp! "

Most looked shocked at this outburst. Azulon and the figure did not however. While Azulon could have dealt with the show of disrespect, he though he'd let his friend deal with it.

" First of all BOY, My name is Wu. Sen-wu, and I demand respect. Secondly, if your son is to survive he will need my aid, so please remove yourself from my path and sit down. "

For a moment some of them thought Ozai might burn the man to a crisp. However he surprised them by begrudgingly sitting down.

Once that was done Wu stepped forward and placed his hand upon Zuko's head. While he had expected to simply feel the boys energy receding along with seeing the way to treat it, he did not expect to already feel a spiritual influence over the boy, an unnatural one. This was interesting, but sadly he did not have time to speculate on it. It was at this point he gave orders.

" I shall require a glass table top, along with a tub. " The way he said it left no argument.

Ursa was the first to move leaving the room to locate a servant. While she did that Wu proceeded to pull 6 mason jars from his cloak, each one filled with a cLear grass green liquid. He finally pulled out the final jar which instead contained a thicker plum colored substance.

While Zuko's bed was usually flat, it had been situated in such a way that he was cocooned with a wall of blankets and pillows around him. Soon Ursa arrived with the servants in tow. Behind her were 2 servant's with the glass and 2 more behind them holding the tub. Next Wu game them instructions to have Zuko lifted out of the bed as the tub was placed down. Then he had the seven year old stripped of all clothing except for his undergarments and set down inside the tub. After that he had Zuko's nose clamped shut as he proceeded to pour the plum substance down his throat forcing him to swallow.

Once that was done he unclamped the boys nose and filled the tub with the odd green liquid, strangly Zuko did not float which worried his mother with how things would go. But it was what happen next that caused her and manny to panic as the strange man proceeded to light the liquid on fire.

While this happened everyone tried to stop him, Azulon however stood in their way long enough for Wu to place the class on top of the tub. As the flames continued to burn all those watching were astonished to see the flames as they turned green, and then turn to gas. As this happened Zuko began to scream.

This seamed to set everyone off again. As this was the case Wu tried to explain.

" Do not panic, the gas merely causes a small bit of mental anguish. He will be fine when it is all over. "

Suffice this say his words fell on death ears.

* * *

><p>3 Hours later.<p>

After the brief attempt by Wu to calm everyone down, it took about 40 minutes to get things to settle. After that it took another 2 hours and 20 minutes for him to announce Zuko cured, though not recovered. With that everyone settled down to talk to Zuko. In the mean time Azulon and Wu said goodbye.

" I thank you for everything. Were it not for you he would have died. " Proclaimed the thankful Fire-lord.

" Please, it was nothing, and I had fun. It's been a long time since I enjoyed myself this much. "

At this the two seemed to have reached an understanding. So they embraced, said their goodbyes, and Wu headed back to the secret chamber to get home. He did not mention the previous influence on the boy, or how it appeared to come with the serpents bite. He suspected one of the assassins was a kind of spiritual alchemist, one who had not tried to kill the cousin but get to the fourth Prince, and pass something on. He did not yet know what it was, but he also suspected that it was designed to act in Union with his cure, though he though not for some time would it take full effect. But whatever the case, he could tell the boys fate would certainly entertain him.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile somewhere ...<p>

While all this was going on we find that on a different plain of existence entirely, another young man was going through something similar. He was tossing and turning, sweating in his sleep. As this goes on his thrashing became more and more intense, and just as the young man sat up in fright we here a babies cry, and a monkeys screech ...

* * *

><p>Yeah, that was the prolouge. Anyway, please review, should have the next chapter soon.<p> 


	2. Fate intervenes & a clash!

Ok, look! I get it. I know how it feels not to want to write a review, but us authors thrive on reviews. So please ... _**REVIEW!**_

That is all, so let's get started.

* * *

><p>On the fire nation ship Wani, 97 years and 9 Months into the war.<p>

The Wani was a small decommishened Fire nation vessel. It's type had become obsolete about 50 years ago. Currently the Home of the banished Prince Zuko. The prince had only been banished for about 6 months, but to him it felt like a lifetime.

His company at this point consisted of his crew, seconded by Lt. Jee, and his uncle Iroh. Iroh was the only tolerable person on board as far as he was concerned. The rest were unbearable as they seemed to have an odd set of expectation for the prince that didn't really fit him.

At the moment he was in his room meditating over their lack of progress. He knew he couldn't expect to find him so soon, but it was frustrating. Extremely frustrating. He loved his nation, his father, and even his little sister despite her faults. He was considering taking a break from his quest for awhile. Don't get him wrong, he certainly wanted to go home. But he knew it would not be an easy task. So he though a short brake was in order, which would allow him to clear his mind and come up with clear precise ways to find the Avatar.

Just as he was about to scrap the idea, a headache hit him. No, it was more a migraine, and it was getting worse. As it was going on he felt as though he was dreaming, as strange images passed in his vision. These included a strange monk, a pair of water tribe peasants, and what appeared to be a blind girl wearring earth kingdom garb. As the images passed they got faster and harder to tell apart, and with this the pain got more intense.

without realizing it Zuko got up, and slowly left the room. As he got part way down the hall he got one last clear image, of a grinning mouth under a dark hood. The pain that accompanied this image was so great that it could rival the receiving of his scar, and like with the scar, he blacked out.

Little did Zuko know that while his mind was uncontious, his body was not.

* * *

><p>9 minutes earlier on deck. Iroh's POV.<p>

It was a peaceful day, the sun was shinning bright in the sky, and the cook had agreed to make my favorite dumplings for lunch. As I sat back and enjoyed my favorite tea, jasmine, I thought the only way this could be better was if my nephew joined me. Sadly this was unlikely to happen as Zuko did not appreciate tea as I did. So few do, But that was ok, this was to good a day to get worked up about something like this. As I finished my dumplings, I began to doze off for a nap when...

" General Iroh Sir! "

This startled me back into consciousness. As my vision cleared I saw that it was my nephews 2nd in command, Lt. Jee. As I examined the man, I saw that he looked distressed. That meant it wouldn't be good, or at least he thought it wouldn't.

" What is it Lt? " I said this as I petted my beard a bit, A habit I had picked up from years of thinking and contemplation.

" Well sir, we found a boy, in the water. We pulled him out. " Jee said this with some nervousness. While it was surprising, and somewhat amusing, I felt I should put him at ease.

" That so? I guess I better greet him then. Lead the way! "

Jee saluted and turned, so I followed him. As we got neer the fishing deck I soon saw the boy. He had a fire benders hand on each shoulder, as the soldiers were suspicious.

While we were currently circling the southern earth kingdom, the boy did not look it. Looking at him, he had an earth kingdom citizens hair, water tribe eyes, and a fire nation complexion, and a face that didn't seem to fit any of the nations. He couldnt be more than a year younger than Zuko. The boy was also panting clearly exhausted. If the boys appearance was odd, then his clothes were even more unusual. The most normal articles of clothing he wore was a black pair of sandles and a black shirt. Over that he wore an odd dark green coat with a hood that appeared to close at the front, though I couldn't tell how. The by far most strange thing about his attire were his pants, which appeared to be made of a rough blue material.

Despite how oddly the boy appeared, or how some of the more experienced firebenders on board were clearly weary, I fealt the boy wasn't a threat and expressed it.

" At ease men! Even if the boy wanted to do us harm he couldn't! He is tired, and will require rest. Tell me boy what is your name? "

The boy continued to pant for a moment, then replied " Maikeru is my name, but please call me Maik. Thank you, thank you! I thought I might drown! "

The boys name was also unusual, seeing as it translated as a rhetorical question. Not particularly common around here. I decided to ask another question.

" Tell me Maikeru " I asked deciding to use his full name " How did you fall into the water and nearly drown? Surely a boy your age knows how to swim? "

He he seemed fully prepared to answer, though he did seem somewhat confused. However, before he could answer his pupils dilated and his eye sockets widened. His mouth also fell slack. With all this came something I had not felt in years, a spiritual presence. While this surprised me, it was what happened next that truly shocked me. The boy crossed his arms, grabbed the hands on his shoulders, and squeezed, squeezed so hard in-fact that the soldiers fell as soon as he let go.

Even more surprising was that the boy stopped there with his head down and did not move. However, the most shocking thing is that soon after this the helmsman screamEd down from the tower and said " LOOK OUT, PRINCE ZUKO HAS GONE MAD AND IS RAMPAGING! " This sets me into Shock even more, especially with what happened next.

End of POV! ...

After the exclamation of the helmsman, something that sent quite a few of them on edge occurred. Prince Zuko came from behind the helmsman and sent him reeling. He then jumped up onto the guard rail with a training staff in his hand. He was wearing his training vest and was bare foot. At the sight of the Prince Maikeru slipped out of his footwear and sweatshirt ( that's what it is. ) and continued to stair.

Prince Zuko then did another surprising thing, he jumped. He then used his firebending to slow his descent. While it effectively protected him, it left a dent in the deck with scorch marks around it. He then rose slowly, and just as slowly walked towards Maikeru. Once they were just about 12 feet away Zuko tossed the staff at the other boys feet. Kneeling down to grab it the odd boy never took his eyes off the Prince.

The first attack came in the blink of an eye. It came from the princes fist in the form of a huge fire ball. Maikeru however simply jumped right into it completely undeterred. It almost seemed as though he split the fire with his staff. He then went to deliver a strike to the princes head, which the Prince blocked with is forearm. He then grabbed the staff and used it to throw his opponent onto the deck. He then proceeded to send several small fire balls at the downed opponent, Maikeru however rolled on his head out of the way, did a hand stand and spring boarded off said hand over the Prince landing behind him.

Once the young man had landed he swung his staff downward knocking the Prince off his feet. Next he struck at the princes temple and heart. Following this he intended to swing at his neck but the Prince once again caught it this time using his elbow to break the staff. Now at a slight disadvantage Maikeru stepped back about 5 feet waiting for the princes next Attack, he was not disappoinTed for Zuko sent out three solid columns of Fire which only the fancy footwork employed by Maikeru could could work to evade it.

During this Prince Zuko got on his feet and began a set of moves that appeared to involve waving his arms in slow fluid circles until sparks appeared on his fingers. In response to this his opponent got into a horse stance with his arms spread apart. What happened next was both shocking and amazing. It started with Zuko firing Lightning at his opponent, and it ended with Maikeru clapping his hands together when the lighting reached him causing an explosion.

The resulting smoke clouded the deck. When it finally cleared the two boys were revealed to have moved on to hand to hand combat. While before the two had been moving at a relatively fast speed where all of their moves could be seen, now they were moving as though they had the blood of a humming birds. Currently the two as before have very distinctive and differing styles with Maik having his hands flat his palms open standing at his full height with his feet evenly spread, while the Prince was standing slightly hunched and his fists balled so tightly that one could see the bones of his knuckles. The 2 were circling each other exchanging blows narrowly missing the others head or chest either do to blocking or dodging. This went on for nearly a minute until the routine was broken by Zuko sending a kick to Maik's sternum. Maik delt with this by flipping backwards onto his hands and repeating the process 3 times. When he was finally on his feet again him and his opponent stilled.

Next it was Maik who made his move, running at Zuko until he was about 5 feet away and then falling to the deck sliding the rest of the way sending the Prince flying as he sailed under him. The Prince continued flying until he landed near the entrance to below deck. There was no pause this time as they both got to their feet and ran at each other. This ended with the two grabbing the others shoulders and attempting to wrestle the other into submission. At one point during the struggle Zuko swung so hard Maik hit the wall of the tower, and left a dent.

Finally things seamed to reach the climax when the two boys let go their right hands and reachEd for the others head. While during the fight neither had technically been conscious, in their breath contact the two awoke and experienced the worse pain of their lives, though this would be tested in the future. Then both mind and bodies left the waking world and they were both out.

Iroh's POV...

It seemed as though the world had truly stood still as we took it all in. I could scarcely belive my eyes. Then finally my shock waned and I ran to my nephew and our current charge's side. While Zuko was my first priority, Maikeru would not go ignored. I could see that both boys had been influenced by spirits, for it was the only way Zuko could perform lightning generation when I knew for a fact that he didn't even know the steps.

I soon got impatient with the crews inaction and called them over to have the boys examined. The ships doctor, Mou, thought it best to have them moved to the examination room.

After a furrow examination of the boys some of the crew suggested they move Maikeru to the brig, I disagreed saying that both were responsible and would answer questions when they woke up. At this some of the crew protested. But they soon learned there was no arguing with the Dragon of the West. Once that was settled all but Mou and Jee left. I then had Mou tell me what there injures were. According to him it was mostly bruising, though both had a few broken and cracked ribs. Maikeru had a concussion which wasn't good since he was uncontious. There was a small scratch on Zuko's head were the staff had made contact along with a bruise over his heart. Maikeru also had a fine array of bruises, most specifically on his back were he had mad contact with the wall. It also appeared that Zuko had moved ever so slightly one of the vertebra in his back, which had to be put back into place. The most interesting injury however was to Maikeru's hands, with the palms singed black and the front of his fingers being burnt. I found this interesting as the spirit had protected him from the Lightning, but not his hands.

Once this was all explained Mou had us leave as there was nothing we could do and it would be easier for him to work without distraction.

For me this was fine, as I had other things to think about. Foremost in my mind was this. Why had the spirits influenced the two to fight? Not to mention who had done it and why?

* * *

><p>There we go with the second chapter, which I am happy with. I hope you all are two. Please enjoy and review, reviews are to the author like coal is to a locomotive. Thank you and goodnight.<p> 


End file.
